diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hochelfen
Die Hochelfen (Quel'dorei) haben sich aus den Hochgeborenen der Nachtelfen entwickelt, die über das Große Meer von Kalimdor nach Lordaeron gesegelt sind und das Elfenkönigreich Quel'Thalas gegründet haben.Die Verbannung der Hochelfen So wurden sie zu einer bedeutsamen, wenngleich etwas isolationistisch veranlagten''Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 mächtigen Zivilisation in den Östlichen Königreichen, bis der Einfall der Geißel besiegelte ihren Untergang besiegelte. Etwa 90%Lands of Conflict, S. 113 der gesamten Hochelfenbevölkerung wurde im Dritten Krieg getötet. Die Mehrheit der Überlebenden änderten ihren Volksnamen in Blutelfen im Andenken an ihre gefallenen Brüder und Schwestern und wandten sich allmählich von der Allianz ab.Warcraft III Hintergrund Die Verbannung der Hochelfen (7.300 vDP) In der Zeit nach dem Krieg waren die Beziehungen zwischen den Hochgeborenen und dem Rest der Nachtelfen angespannt. Der Magiemissbrauch der Hochgeborenen hatte zur Invasion der Brennenden Legion und zur Zerschlagung des alten Kalimdor geführt. Wenngleich sich eine Gruppe Hochgeborener mit den neuen Begebenheiten abgefunden hatte und begonnen hatte, unter Malfurion die druidischen Künste zu lernenChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 114, gab es ebenso jene, welche den Umstieg nur beschwerlich schafften. Wenngleich die Anwendung von Magie mit dem Tod bestraft wurde, konnten sie nicht davon ablassen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 117 Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer, unter seinesgleichen verehrt, betonte, dass die Arkane Magie das Geburtsrecht der Hochgeborenen sei und dass jeder, der sich davor fürchten würde, letztlich ein Feigling sei. So begannen er und seine Anhänger, weiterhin Magie zu praktizieren und forderten die übrigen Nachtelfen quasi heraus, zu handeln. Aus seiner Sicht handelte es sich um weit mehr als einen puren Akt der Rebellion. Die Nachtelfen waren, seiner Ansicht nach, von vornherein zu Höherem bestimmt und selbst wenn sie Königin Azsharas Anbandelei mit der Legion nicht guthießen, so strebten sie doch nach einem erneuten Aufleben des Kaldorei-Imperiums. Dieser plötzliche Aufstand der Hochgeborenen überraschte die übrigen Nachtelfen. Sie konnten es allerdings nicht übers Herz bringen, so viele ihres Volkes zum Tode zu verurteilen. Stattdessen wurde ihnen der Zutritt zum Hyjal verwehrt und sie wurden von Nordrassil abgeschnitten. Dath'Remar ließ daraufhin eine große Flotte erbauen und die Hochgeborenen segelten mit ihren Anhängern ins Unbekannte.Die Verbannung der Hochelfen Einige Jahre nach ihrem Aufbruch erreichten sie jenes Land, welches später als "Östliche Königreiche" bekannt sein sollte, und ließen sich in Tirisfal nieder. Zunehmend vom Brunnen der Ewigkeit abgeschnitten änderte sich ihr Äußeres und sie spürten Krankheiten und Alter. Als sie um eine große, silberne Hand siedelten, welche aus dem Boden emporragte, trafen sie auf frühe und primitive Stämme der Menschen, welche ihnen Legenden von einem metallenen Riesen namens Tyr erzählten. Die Hochgeborenen spürten zudem die mächtigen magischen Energien, welche unter dem Land schlummerten und waren bestrebt, rasch eine Lösung für ihre physischen Veränderungen zu finden, auf dass sie nicht schlimmer werden würden. Dabei stießen sie allerdings auch auf wesentlich dünklere Mächte, welche einige von ihnen in den Wahnsinn trieben. Unstimmigkeiten entstanden, ob man diese Menschen nicht einfach zwingen könnte, woanders zu siedeln, aber Dath'Remar sprach sich dagegen aus. Unsicher, ob die dunklen Energien nicht auch für ein kriegerischeres Verhalten seiner Gefolgsleute verantwortlich sei, beschloss er weiter nach Norden zu ziehen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 118 Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas (6.800 vDP) thumb|Quel'Thalas. Nach mehreren Jahren des Umherstreifens im nördlichen Lordaeron gründeten die Hochelfen "das Hohe Reich", Quel'Thalas, am nördlichsten Ausläufer der Östlichen Königreiche. Das Gebiet war allerdings nicht unbewohnt und schon bald kam es zu schweren Konflikten mit den ansässigen Amani.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Die Amani hatten die Schmach unter Königin Azshara, welche die Trolle erniedrigt und an die Ränder Kalimdors gedrängt hatte, über die Jahrtausende nicht vergessen und der Hass saß tief, als ausgerechnet die Elfen auf ihrem Land aufschlugen. Die Elfen blieben allerdings stur und drängten weiter vorran, stets begleitet von Hinterhalten der Trolle, welche ihrerseits wiederum das magische Geschick der Elfen zu spüren bekamen. Die Elfen erreichten schließlich den Leyliniennexus des Gebiets erreichten. Dath'Remar nutzte eine von Illidans Phiolen mit dem Wasser des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, welche er kurz vor der Abreise aus Kalimdor entwendet hatte, und schuf den Sonnenbrunnen.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 120 Danach verwarfen die Hochelfen die "alten Wege" ihrer kaldoreischen Brüder, lehnten Elune und den Mond ab und wandten sich stattdessen der Sonne zu.Blood of the Highborne, Kap. 2 Zudem wurden sie über die Zeit unter einem neuen Namen bekannt: Hochelfen, anstelle von "Hochgeborene". So leicht gaben sich die Amani freilich nicht geschlagen und jedes weitere Stück Land wurde von den Hochelfen mit Blut erkauft. Dath'Remar selbst führte fast jeden erbitterten Kampf gegen die Trolle selbst an. Einigen Hochelfen kamen unterdessen Bedenken, ob sie nicht erneut die Brennende Legion anlocken würden, so sie weiter so rücksichtslos zauberten. Über die Jahrzehnte schufen die Elfen verschiedene Runensteine an den Grenzen von Quel'Thalas und errichteten eine Schutzbarriere, "Ban'dinoriel", welche ihre Magie nach außen abschirmte und die abergläubischen Trolle zurücktrieb. Jene zogen sich letztlich nach Zul'Aman zurück und beschränkten sich auf kleinere Überfälle, denen wiederum die neuen Waldläufer versuchten, entgegenzuwirken. Innerhalb der Grenzen gedieh Quel'Thalas zu einem prächtigen Königreich und die Hauptstadt, Silbermond, wurde zu einem Monument des ehemaligen Imperiums. Um nie wieder einen derart harschen Winter erleben zu müssen, wie jenen als sie die Berge überquert hatten, tauchten die Hochelfen ihr Land in einen ewigen Frühlingszustand. Dath'Remar trat anschließend als Anführer zurück.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 121 Die Trollkriege (2.800 vDP) thumb|Die [[Trollkriege.]] Den Bestrebungen der Elfen zum Trotz erstarkten die Amani erneut über die Zeit und wurden sowohl für Quel'Thalas, als auch für das neugegründete Arathor zunehmend zu einer ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 126-127Arathor und die Trollkriege Über die Jahrtausende hatten die Amani ihre Rache geplant, verfügten aber trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit lange über keinen Anführer, der sie zum Sieg führen konnte. Die Lage der Trolle änderte sich zu ihren Gunsten, als sie Besuch von Gesandten der Zandalari bekamen. Diese sahen in den Amani die Möglichkeit, die Dominanz der Trolle über den Kontinent wieder auszudehnen, auch wenn es keine leichte Aufgabe werden würde. Sie ernannten einen der mächtigsten Krieger, Jintha, zum Anführer der Amani und versprachen ihnen die Gunst der Loa in den bevorstehenden Kämpfen. Nachdem sie in Kleingruppen die Stärke der Elfen erprobt hatten, strömten zehntausende Trolle, begleitet von den Loa, nach Quel'Thalas und legten die Außenbereiche in Schutt und Asche.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 129 Wenngleich Thoradin ein wachsames Auge auf den Konflikt zwischen Hochelfen und Trollen hatte, wollte er seine Leute nicht unnötig in einen Krieg schicken, der sie nichts anging. Seine Meinung änderte sich, als von Anasterian Sonnenwanderer entsandte Botschafter aus Quel'Thalas in Strom eintrafen. Die Elfen berichteten von der Brutalität der Trolle und von den wilden Halbgöttern die mit ihnen in die Schlacht zogen und konnten Thoradin davon überzeugen, dass die Trollgefahr nicht nur Quel'Thalas betraf. Quel'Thalas, so argumentierten sie, würde ohne Unterstützung bald fallen, und dann würden sich die Trolle nach Süden gegen Strom wenden. Thoradin war sich allerdings auch bewusst, dass Arathor nicht die Mannstärke besaß, um derart gegen die Trolle vorzugehen - es sei denn, man würde ihnen Magie beibringen. Anasterian stimmte, allen Bedenken über den unvorsichtigen Umgang mit Magie zum Trotz schließlich zu, hundert Menschen in der Magie der Elfen ausbilden zu lassen. Während die Ausbildung voranschritt, ließ Thoradin weitere Stützpunkte im Alteracgebirge und in den östlichen Landen errichten und ging in die Offensive, als die hundert Magier ausgebildet waren.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 130 Die Magier beließ er im Alteracgebirge, während die Hauptarmee der Vorhut unter Lordain und Ignaeus Trollbann bis nach Quel'Thalas folgte. Gepaart mit einem Angriff der Hochelfen von Norden her sahen sich die Trolle mit einem Krieg an zwei Fronten konfrontiert. Der Anführer der Trolle, Jintha, hielt das Bündnis der Elfen mit den Menschen für einen letzten Verzweiflungsakt, und blieb dennoch siegessicher. Auf Thoradins Anweisung zogen sich die Truppen Arathors allmählich in Richtung Alteracgebirge zurück, dicht verfolgt von den Trollen die leichte Beute witterten. Die Hochelfen, ebenfalls unterwegs nach Alterac, griffen von Norden weiter die Flanken der Amani an. Als sich Thoradin nach einer Tage andauernden Schlacht schließlich sicher war, die Amani ausreichend geschwächt zu haben, spielte er seine Trumpfkarte: die Hundert Magier. Feuer regnete vom Himmel herab, als sie ihre Kräfte zu einem gigantischen Zauberspruch bündelten und Jintha war einer der Ersten, die von den magischen Flammen verzehrt wurden.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 131 Jene, die fliehen wollten, wurden von Thoradin und seinen Soldaten bis auf den letzten Mann getötet.Arathor und die Trollkriege Nach dem Sieg über die Trolle und der Sicherung von Quel'Thalas, schworen die Hochelfen Thoradin und seinem Geblüt ihre fortwährende Treue und der Sieg wurde noch Monate später auf den Straßen Silbermonds und Stroms gefeiert. Die Hochelfen verbrachten mehrere Jahrhunderte damit, ihr Reich zu hegen und zu pflegen, in Kooperation mit den Menschen auch in Dalaran zu forschen. Sie gingen vergleichsweise sorgsam mit ihren Mächten umzugehen, um nicht dasselbe Schicksal zu erleiden wie ihre Mitbrüder und Schwestern einige Jahrtausende zuvor im Krieg der Ahnen.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 8 Die Magie nahm einen völlig selbstverständlichen Platz im Alltag der Hochelfen ein, wie Essen oder Schlafen. Zum Schutz wurde zudem der Orden von Tirisfal gegründet.Die Wächter von Tirisfal Im weiteren Verlauf, besonders vor dem Ersten Krieg, galt Quel'Thalas allerdings wieder als recht einsiedlerisch.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 1 So hätte es Quel'Thalas, Alleria zufolge, auch keinem Menschenschiff erlaubt, ihre Flüsse hinaufzusegeln.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12 Vor dem Ersten Krieg (~21-18 vDP) Während ein junger Medivh im Koma lag, genoss Azeroth eine Zeit relativen Friedens, auch wenn dies nicht bedeutete, dass die Welt sicher war. Konflikte bestimmten auch weiterhin das tägliche Leben: Stämme bekämpften andere Stämme, Dörfer stritten mit anderen Dörfern und Königreiche spionierten andere Königreiche aus. In den Östlichen Königreichen betrieben die Menschen regen Handel mit Zwergen, Gnomen und Hochelfen. Manche Nationen, wie etwa Lordaeron, dienten als regionale Führungsmächte und Vorreiter. Andere konzentrierten ihre Ressourcen darauf, sich gegen alte Rivalen zu verteidigen. Die Elfen von Quel'Thalas beispielsweise verwandten viel Zeit darauf, Vorstöße der Amani-Trolle zurückzuschlagen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 105 Zweiter Krieg: Die Asche von Quel'Thalas (4/5-7 nDP) Im Ersten Krieg fiel Sturmwind und löste eine Bevölkerungsflucht nach Norden ausIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog und schließlich erbat Terenas Quel'Thalas um Hilfe bei der Bekämpfung der Orcs.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Da Anduin Lothar der letzte Nachkomme der Arathi war, dem Haus welchem die Hochelfen in den Trollkriegen Beistand geschworen hatten, schien es - anfänglich - eine simple Angelegenheit zu sein.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 3 Der amtierende König, Anasterian, schien jedoch zunächst nicht gewillt, in den Krieg aktiv einzugreifen und schickte eher aus Pflichtbewusstsein ein kleineres Kontingent, welches Alleria Windläufer begleitete. Die isolationischen Hochelfen hatten eigentlich keinerlei Interesse an dem Konflikt.Blood of the Highborne'', Kap. 2Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 156 Als aber die Orcs, in einem Bündnis mit den Amani, in die Wälder des Hohen Reiches selbst eindrangen und sie niederbrannten, schloß sich auch Quel'Thalas mit aller Macht der neuen Allianz von Lordaeron an und bot der Horde die Stirn.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163-164 Die Verluste waren zahlreich und seitens der Hochelfen lastete man den Menschen die Hauptschuld an den Verwüstungen im eigenen Reich an.Die Allianz zerbrichtChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 Die Hochelfen leisteten zwar ihren Beitrag zur Verteidigung der Burg Nethergarde, aber das beruhte eher auf ihrer Faszination an allem Magischen als auf dem Willen, den Menschen zu helfen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 5 Die Allianz zerbricht (~15 nDP) Thralls Befreiungsszug und die Zerstörung der Internierungslager war für viele in der Allianz von Lordaeron der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und die Hochelfen von Quel'Thalas waren die ersten, die sich aus der Allianz zurückzogen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 34 Dritter Krieg Noch während man dabei war, die Wunden des vorherigen Krieges zu lecken und das Reich notdürftig wieder in Stand zu setzen, fiel Arthas vom rechten Weg ab. Der Einmarsch der Geißel hätte fast das Schicksal der Hochelfen in ihrer Gesamtheit besiegelt, da das Volk systematisch ausgerottet wurde. Allerdings starben nicht alle Hochelfen unter den Untoten Massen, sondern ein Bruchteil dessen, was das Volk einmal ausmachte, überlebte die Massaker. Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer nahm sich der Überlebenden an und führte sie unter den Namen "Blutelfen" weiter an. Die durch die Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnens ausgelösten Suchterscheinungen ließen die Blutelfen allerdings allmählich zu radikaleren Mitteln greifen, um jene zu befriedigen - nicht zur Freude eines jeden Hochelfen. Das ohnehin schon ausgedünnte Volk erfuhr in der Folge auch eine innere Abspaltung zwischen denen, denen es langsam gleichgültig wurde, mit was man die Sucht stillen würde und jenen, die nichtsdestotrotz an "alten Wegen" und auch "alten Allianzen" festhielten - und somit zur heutigen Diskrepanz zwischen Blutelfen und verbliebenen Hochelfen. Nordend Die der Allianz treugebliebenen Hochelfen haben sich zum Teil unter Vereesa Windläufers Kommando im sogenannten Silberbund wiedergefunden, einer größtenteils militärischen Fraktion von Hochelfen, welche eine Art Gegenstück zu den Sonnenhäschern in Dalaran bot.Wrath of the Lich King Nach dem Rauswurf der SonnenhäscherDie Säuberung Dalarans stehen jene nun mehr denn je auf Seiten der Allianz und stärken die Truppen. Schwierige Kooperation Eine flüchtige Annäherung schien durch die Erneuerung des Sonnenbrunnens gebeben, als auch hochelfische Pilger den wohl wichtigsten Ort für die Elfen in Quel'Thalas aufsuchen durften. Eine gar direkte Kooperation wurde durch den blutelfischen Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz bewerkstelligt, indem man Vereesa Windläufer und ihren Silberbund zur Hilfe rief, als die Amani sich nochmals aufbäumten und den Süden von Quel'Thalas empfindlich bedrohten.Aufstieg der Zandalari Allerdings gestaltete sich das Verhältnis zwischen Hoch- und Blutelfen generell als sehr schwierig.Im Schatten der Sonne'' Die Säubering Dalarans Nach der Säuberung Dalarans, im Zuge welcher die Sonnenhäscher aus Dalaran vertrieben wurden, scheinen die Fronten wieder verhärtet. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion ... Bekannte Hochelfen * Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Relfthra[[Angriff der Geißel|Comic: Angriff der Geißel, #16]] † *Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif Anasterian SonnenwandererArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 19 † *Datei:IconSmall Alleria.gif Alleria Windläufer *Datei:IconSmall SylvanasHE.gif Sylvanas Windläufer *Datei:IconSmall Vereesa.gif Vereesa WindläuferWorld of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Anmerkungen Kategorie:Hochelfen